We Need A Plan
by GrimmauldPhoenix
Summary: The Twins find themselves in need of a plan to help them implement their most daring prank yet on Hogwarts! ONESHOT.


"We need a plan"

"Luckily dear brother, plans are what we do best"

"I thought not following plans was what we did best? Well according to Mum..."

The two boys sniggered

"What she doesn't know..."

"Agreed"

"So what now?"

"We have the potion all we need to do is to get it airborne"

"Infecting as many as possible"

"Mmmm, I know a spell that would get it to travel through the air, but it'll still be visible"

"No good, we need it to be invisible"

"Ha, we need it invisible so that we can become more visible"

"And Snape thinks he's the only one who gets the subtle art of irony"

"Bloody hell, forgotten about Snape he won't be too happy"

"When is he ever? He'll be as pleasant as always"

"Sarcasm my dear brother"?

"And Irony, we're on a roll"

The two boys continued allowed themselves a few moments of laughter in the corner.

"If we pull this off we'll be"

"The greatest pranksters"

"To have ever graced"

"These halls", they finished in unison,

"Sirius mightn't be too happy about his official dethroning"

"Too right George, though he'll see the funny side no doubt"

"Could say he'll be howling with the laughter"

Again the two boys admitted a snigger

"We're getting off track; we need to find a way to stop the trail of colour from giving us away"

"Hmm, first we need to know what to cast"

The two boys sat in thought for a moment until they were disrupted by the ranting of a female student.

"O.W.L.s are important! We need them if we want to get decent N.E.W.T's boys"

"Hermione, we know they're important, but we just don't think they're so important that we need to start studying for them now. It's September", the dark haired boy replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back but thought but of it and instead shot her two companions an angry glare before storming off out of the common room.

"Bloody hell Harry, she gets crazier ever day".

George and Fred looked at each other and simultaneously mouthed 'Hermione'.

**---------------Inside the Library --------------------------**

"And why do you need my help?"

"Well you see, we were trying to think of the smartest person we knew and you were the first person that came into our heads"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere", she snapped; although the twins did notice her cheeks flush slightly pink.

"Okay well, here's the thing, you know that we're not well... The most studious students"

"Well put Fred"

"Thank you George"

"No problem Forge"

"No problem at all Gred"

"_Get to the point!!_"

"Well, see, as you can imagine what with us being quidditch stars"

"Jokesters extraordinaire"

"The main suppliers of all things illegal"

"And a lot of those things legal"

"Not to mention with our roguish good looks"

"With which we receive a lot of 'unwanted' attention from the female persuasion"

"And the odd bit from the male persuasion"

"As well as the teachers fondness for us which requires us to spend quite a few evenings with them

"_You mean detention_"

"tomato tomayto" George shrugged.

Hermione sighed although the boys were sure it was to hide the grin trying to force its way upon her features.

"Anyway, well our studies may or may not have suffered in the process"

"_May or may not have? I think you'll find they most certainly did"_

"Interesting logic, although, we ourselves seem to think that even if we weren't caught up

with all these extra-curricular activities"

"Well, we'd always find some reason to avoid homework"

Hermione huffed "_Well then I don't really see what I can do for you_"

"The thing is, as much as we mess around we do really want some good exam results".

"Which brings us to our next problem"

"Dear old Flitwick seems to be becoming, a bit less enthused, with our work of late"

"God Bless Him, we reckon something awful must have happened to cause such frustration"

"_Like seven years with the Weasley Twins_", Hermione muttered under her breath

"Well anyway, he seems unwilling to teach us unless we show some, what did he call it Gred?"

"Enthusiasm, Interest, and Hard Work, God Bless Him"

"So he set us an extra bit of work to lift our grades up a bit, never believes in a lost cause the dear old man"

"Never gives up on us"

"Heart the size of England"

"Body the size of an English flag"

The twins feigned serious devotion

"_I'm beginning to lose my patience"_

"Right well, he told us he wanted us to find a way that could cause a liquid to float unnoticed in

a classroom"

Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"Well that's not completely correct George, he told us to work out the theory"

Hermione's disbelief melted a bit. That seemed more likely.

"The thing is, we've managed to figure out how to make a potion airborne"

"But it stills leaves a trail of colour where ever is goes, which is certainly noticeable"

"_I see, and you want me to do the rest of your work? You think I would agree to do it for you_?"

George was about to answer in the affirmative but a discreet elbow in his ribs stopped him.

"Not at all!" Came Fred's affronted voice "No offence Herms, but I think this would be a bit out of your league"

"We are N.E.W.T level after all"

_"WHAT?!"_

"We just hoped you would be able to point us in the direction of some relevant books, seeing as you know this place better than Pince herself and..."

"_You don't think I would be able.."_

"Don't feel bad, we know how smart you are, but everyone has a level"

"Every house a ceiling", George added his agreement.

Hermione let out a grunt "_I can assure the two of you, I would be more than capable of detecting a way to remove the colour from the potion as it floated._

The twins shared a pointed look of disbelief

_"You don't think I could?"_ Hermione voice began to anger.

"No. Well, look we didn't mean to offend you...

_"Well that's alright then isn't it"_ she snapped

"Hmm, maybe we should just ask Pince Fred?

"Good Idea" and the boys began to turn away but were stopped by a raised voice.

"_I would be willing to bet I would be able to find a way before either of you"_

The twins shared a smirk before changing their faces to disbelief and whipping around

"A bet you say!"

_"Yes, a bet or do the size of your egos prevent you from hearing correctly!"_

"Well, we're never ones to turn down a bet"

"Especially one with such good odds"

Hermione's face darkened

_"Five galleons says I can figure it out before either of you two"_

"Woah, bit steep"

_"Afraid?"_

"Us? Never! Okay you've talked us into it".

_"Shake on it?" _

Hermione eyes reflected her sheer determination.

**------------ Outside the Library--------------------------**

"Best five galleons I think we've ever spent"

"It's not often we amaze ourselves"

"So, now that we've got Hermione doing our research, fancy a game of chess"

"You're on" George agreed as they both made their way back to the Gryffindor common room with lifted spirits.

**---------------- Three Days Later ----------------------**

"Don't look now but I think we've got company"

George shot a quick glance over his shoulder. Hermione was storming her way across the courtyard,

with a victorious look upon her face.

"Show time" George muttered to his twin as Hermione reached them

With a quick smirk she produced a piece of battered parchment

"And to what do we owe the pleasure?"

_"I think you'll find that parchment is proof of my superior intellect"_

Fred and George shot each other a quizzical look before answering

"Mind telling us what you're on about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes

_"The bet! Whoever could solve your problem the quickest"_

George stared at her in disbelief

"But Hermione, that's impossible, it's only been three days! We said two weeks!"

Hermione's face was awash with an arrogant grin

"You can't have figured it out already, that's impossible", they both chorused.

"_I think you'll find that it's very possible for those of us with an 'able' mind. From the looks_

_of disbelief I reckon it's safe to assume you haven't managed to solve the problem yet"._

She was met with a stony silence.

_"I believe that's five galleons please boys"._ Hermione certainly did resemble the cat that had gotten

the cream. She was obviously thrilled at her own genius and the chance to rub it in their faces.

Fred reluctantly reached into his pocket and withdrew her winnings.

"Blimey 'Mione, you've out done yourself. Seems your smarter than we gave you credit it for

"Either that or an undercover Ravenclaw", George added.

Hermione pocketed her winnings and with a quick smirk turned and left them both to it, striding

back towards the castle with an air of superiority.

"Three days"

"I know, I honestly thought it would be four at least"

"Hand it over"

George shook his head before chucking a galleon at his brother "looks like you won this one".

**-------- Three Days Later ----------**

Fred and George were awoken from their sleeps by an ear splitting scream.

"WEASLEYS"

George poked his head out from behind his curtains to see Lee Jordan standing in front of the full length mirror. George however only knew it was Lee Jordan due to the Harpies t-shirt he was adorned with. Other than that George could have quite easily mistaken him for Fred.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Fred had by now popped his head out from his bed also "What's wrong mate, I don't think you've ever looked so handsome".

Lee chucked a nearby pillow at his best friend.

"Well you see, we may have initiated a certain prank last night"

"Well that much is obvious" Lee sniggered. "You spiked me with polyjuice of some kind?"

"It's not exactly polyjuice, a variation"

"And we didn't exactly just spike you"

Lee furrowed his brow "What are you two talking ab.."

He was however cut off by several screams. Eyeing the twins he made his way out the door, to check the source of the commotion. He returned several moments later with a wide grin and a heartfelt chuckle.

"You mean to tell me, the whole population of Hogwarts, is now just a walking mirror for you two?"

"Don't be absurd", George winked "Only males were susceptible".

**------------------- In the Great Hall --------------**

"Bloody hell you two! You even got the teachers"

"You can still spot Snape a mile off the miserable git" and the three boys shot a look in the direction of the teachers table, where Snape was indeed very noticeable. Clad in black, and wearing a scowl that put the rest of his to shame.

The boys made their way over to the Gryffindor table, and sat beside Ginny who was somewhere between laughing and shocked. Noticing them turn around she shot them a quick look.

"And who are you three?"

"Your brothers of course little sis, accompanied by the greatest quidditch commentator known to wizard kind", Fred answered with a slap on the back to Lee.

"Prove it!"

"I'm shocked you don't recognise us by voice alone"

"Spells can be used" Ginny replied in a non committed manner.

"Alright! When Harry Potter first came to our house you looked sunburnt his whole stay you blushed that much"

Ginny almost choked on her juice "Alright, Alright. Keep your bloody voices down."

To say the great hall was a place of utter confusion would be an understatement. All around people were eyeing each other curiously and nervously, all afraid that the other might not be who they think. Once proof was given the hall erupted into a loud noise of laughter and praise. Although to whom the praise was to be given was yet undecided, after all nobody could actually spot the mischievous duo.

"You know you'll end up in detention over this"

"Of course little sis, but it's worth it just thinking about how much we can get away with today.

"After all, no matter what prank we pull? They can't exactly pin it on us with at least another hundred identical look alikes walking around", George grinned.

"Talking of which, aren't you worried what everyone else might do to you. Even if some see the funny side, I'm sure a good few will be less than amused".

"Already figured that out little sis, people won't get that angry once we point out that they can do exactly what they want to do and escape punishment! After all, there'll be no proof it was them!" Fred smiled.

"But, I think you've overlooked something. What if the teachers are a little more unforgiving, and not only give you detention for what you've done already, but also for what your replicas do today. Not to mention, I doubt your replicas are indeed that happy."

The twins shot each other a meaningful look. No, they hadn't thought about that.

Before they could answer 'Dumbledore' stood up from his place at the high table, his blue eyes scanning the room and waiting for silence. The twinkle in his eyes managed to portray, far from being angry, he was indeed very amused. Fred and George could have sworn his eyes lingered a moment longer on them, than any of their clones in the room, but shrugged it off quickly. After all, how could he know it was them?

"Good Morning Students", he began. All eyes fell upon the head table, students eager to learn how their esteemed headmaster with take this latest turn of events.

"I believe this to be the first time I have seen my students quite so unified", he emitted a low chuckle before continuing "Quite luckily, I found myself awake at half five this morning and have used the time to deduce the effects of this charming little spell". Splutters of indignation rose from the Slytherin table at his choice of words, though they were quickly silenced by a snarling Snape.

"It seems as though this is a time where we must embrace the muggle mantra of Ce cera cera. What will be, will be. Fortunately, what will be, will not be for a inordinate amount of time, and I would hazard a guess that we should all be, or rather not be, of our new found appearances for much longer than five to six hours". This news was met be a varied reaction, some laughing, some grunting, others just resigned to the fact.

"Plenty of time I am sure to resolve the matter of whom shall be taking credit for this little endeavour", which was met by a chorus of "Isn't it obvious".

To which George responded, by raising slightly from his chair and shouting "It would seem to me that it is a little 'too' obvious. If I know Fred and George Weasley at all, I reckon this would be a bit below them". Eyebrows across the room raised and Snape was throwing daggers.

Before George could save what was left of their anonymity Fred chose this time to intervene "I would have to say that whoever may or may not have indulged in a little Hogwarts spirit, may have done us all a favour. I don't think the student body has ever looked better".

A grin passed over Dumbledore's face as he watched the students realise who and where the real twins were "Indeed Mister..."

Before Dumbledore could finish however the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and in stormed a furious Hermione Granger, who was spluttering all kinds of indignation. Her eyes quickly focused on the Gryffindor table, and she was instantly able to pinpoint the real Fred and George who had instantly gone slightly pale, and begin to whisper whilst trying to hide themselves.

"GEORGE AND FRED WEASLEY. DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME", she was shouting as she darted across the hall. So loud were here shouts and so mad her temper, she was oblivious to the teachers all staring after her and Dumbledore as he tried to quieten her and continue his speech.

She was quickly gaining ground and had nearly reached the boys when they began to back away

"EXTRA CREDIT CHARMS WORK!! EXTRA CREDIT CHARMS WORK!! IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN I AWAKE THIS MORNINGAND REALISE WHAT EXACTLY EXTRA CREDIT CHARM WORK ACTUALLY MEANS. I SPENT TWO WHOLE NIGHTS SEARCHING IN THAT LIBRARY THINKING I WAS HELPING YOU WITH YOUR STUDIES"

"Don't forget the five galleons" Fred tried to argue.

The whole great hall, teachers included, remained silently glued to argument at hand

"DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT RECOGNISE THE HANDYWORK OF MY OWN SPELLS AND RESEARCH, DID YOU NOT THINK..."

However, what they did not think, nobody ever found out for it was at this moment that Severus Snape had finally decided to intervene.

"So this is your handiwork Miss Granger", he drawled as he set upon the trio from the teachers table quickly followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Enough!" The sharp Scottish tone interjected "The three of you! My office! Now!"

**---------- McGonagall's Office -------**

"Professor can I"

"Can it Mister Weasley. I have never been so ashamed in all of my life! Practically a brawl in the middle of the Great Hall! Besmirching the great name of Godric Gryffindor himself. You will of course receive the appropriate consequences for your behaviour". She turned to face Professor Snape, who had insisted upon being present. "A matter, which I, as Head of Gryffindor House am more than capable of deciding upon Severus, so if you don't mind I would like to deal with my students alone".

Reluctantly, Snape nodded "Of course Minerva" he responded in a less than agreeable tone before glaring once again at the three students and excusing himself.

"Professor, I really didn't know", Hermione began but was silence by an outstretched hand of the transfiguration mistress.

"Appropriate consequences", she began sternly before a smile broke out onto her face "In this case I believe ten points each to Gryffindor for ingenuity and creativity".

The three students in front of her found themselves too shocked to reply.

"Don't be so surprised. I've been trying unsuccessfully to figure a way to get Professor Snape wearing something Gryffindor these many years".

As she ushered them to door she spared one last comment "And Miss Granger, Professor Flitwick was more than impressed with your charm work, perhaps you could see fit to showing him your workings", and with that she left them to it.

**---------------------- Later that Night --------------------**

"We need a plan"

"Luckily dear brother, plans are what we do best"

**------------------------The End ------------------------------**


End file.
